The Truth Behind the Whisper
by Virgin Angel of Darkness
Summary: Upon the arrival home of her brother, Serenity finds a mysterious way to enrapture her reluctant lover. But to bridge their connection she opens a portal of chaos unlike anything seen before. RR


Soho here, this is my new fic and I'd totally appreciate some great reviews. If your review me I'll like totally read and review your stories.

The Truth Behind the Whisper

"_Baby, I love your eyes.  
__Baby, I love you everywhere,  
__Baby, I even love your facial hair."_

Serenity sighed as she shut her diary, her wistful words of love for her forbidden passion locked away in the unbreakable bonds of a former tree. She loved him, and he did not even notice her.

She slipped back on her panties, and made her way out of her room, as she was turning the cool metal knob, the door flung open sending her back in a tumble. It was Jou, her brother. His flowing golden locks placidly fell upon his masculine shoulders, his broad eyes twinkled with a passion long established, his supple lips parted and a melody escaped their waning grasp.

"Have you missed me?"

Serenity nearly erupted with pleasure; she leaped in the air and embraced him, her arms clinging to the bare skin of his body, warm and smooth to her touch. Stepping back she looked her brother over, he had been away for so long. He wore nothing but a pair of Hawaiian print shorts, very accurate as he'd just came from Hawaii, Where he had been holidaying with his mate, Honda.

"Did you get me anything" Serenity teased, twirling her flowing locks of brown between her porcelain fingertips.

"No," he replied sternly, with a glint of secrecy in his eyes, and the hint of a smile brushing the edges of those (oh so) supple lips.

"Well if you didn't get me anything, then I can tell you I think you need a shave" serenity teased, gently slapping his stubbly cheek.

"Well I didn't get any complaints" Jou replied, winking.

"Oh you old player!" Serenity screeched "How many fair maidens did you bed?" she mocked.

"I wouldn't exactly describe them as maidens,"

"Oh, tramps were they?" Serenity giggled "Now where's my gift" gently tickling his ribs.

"Haha, let me go get it" Jou said, sweeping elegantly from the room.

Serenity giggled, and anxiously waited for her surprise to arrive.

She waited on the end of the bed, she waited on the chair in her room, and she waited everyone. Finally the seconds which had seemed like years had ended and Jou had returned. Serenity gently bit down on her fingers in anticipation as she saw her brother's broad figure, arms hidden behind his back, secretly guarding the gift.

"Oh you tease, hurry up and give it to me!" Serenity giggled,

"Close your eyes and then I'll give it to you."

"Oh! But be quick," Serenity was quivering in anticipation and she shut her eyes.

She could hear the swish of his movement, and the gentle warmness of his hands as they brushed hers. He lay something in her hands, it was hard and leathery but surprisingly light for something so big. She let her hands wander over the strange object, the surface was warm.

"Okay you can open your eyes now" Joey piped out.

Serenity's eyes snapped open and she immediately look down to what she held in her grasp. It was a large book, about the size of a dictionary but not as thick. It had a leather bond cover with a gilded lock on the front cover, it bore no words.

"Uh... what is it" Serenity quizzed.

"A book, not just any book, it's a voodoo book, and I picked it up from some crazy old woman on the island. Cool, eh?"

Serenity looked up at the deep crystal blue eyes of her brother; he looked so delighted and proud that he thought he'd brought a good gift.

"It's just what I've always wanted!" Serenity screeched, perhaps over excitedly.

Later that day she went around to the Game Shop with Jou to see her man. She was shaking in anticipation to see his face again, he didn't even notice her. She sighed and Jou looked at her strangely. If only he knew that she didn't desire him. Her man was better, stronger, wiser and she was sure he had a more sizable manhood.

As the door clattered open Serenity's vision blurred in a divine ecstasy, she grasped out in front of her. Why was this happening she just wanted to see him. Then it cleared and there behind the counter she saw his broad smile. It made her weak in the knees, she let out a small whimper as she cast her eyes on his grey hair, and each wrinkle on his face told her a story, his round violet eyes seemed to pierce her soul and his round pert lips sent a tingle in her nether regions.

She wanted him to be her Grandpa.


End file.
